


Wait a Second Are You Jealous?

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [21]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: The five times Greg was jealous of Nick, and the one time Nick was jealous of Greg.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I got three asks for the "wait a second are you jealous?" prompt off of a prompt list on tumblr, will probably write the other three entries into this mini series at some point!

It’s a familiar sight, to see Nick and Greg, dressed in jump suits, working together as they sort through a literal dumpster’s worth of trash that _may or may not be _evidence. They had only brought it into the lab at the behest of DB, who insisted that the clouds looming above were going to rain down on them before they even got their kits out. 

(They were still unsure of him, hated to admit that he was right.) 

“Heard you went out with Doc’s niece,” Greg brings up after a few minutes silence, which somehow felt a bit more…awkward, than usual. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Last week, went to that art exhibit where we found the remains in concrete. Kind of killed the mood, but I made it up to her by taking her to see Cirque du Soleil.”

“Oh. Must have been nice.”

“Yeah, it was, I think she really had a good–”

“Look, found this shoe, might be the same size as the print at the scene,” Greg interrupts.

Nick gently takes the shoe out of Greg’s hand and places it into their bin labeled “Possible Evidence?” with a hastily drawn “thinking” smiley at the end. 

“She’s really nice, you know, might even ask her out aga–”

“Look at this! Might be useful!” Greg squeaks, throwing a large object in the bin, nearly knocking it over the process.

At first Nick is angry, wondering what has suddenly gotten into the normally chill Greg Sanders, until he notices that Greg’s cheeks are a slightly darker shade of pink than Nick’s used to seeing.

“Wait a second, are you jealous?” Nick asks with a half smile, eyebrows lifted in the air.

“What? No,” Greg waves off, shakes his head with an exaggerated frown. 

“I thought we agreed to see other people for a while, G…” Nick whispers. “You know, to keep up appearances.”

“I know, it’s just…it _sucks.” _Greg whispers back, stomping his foot on the ground impatiently. “I miss the days where we could just…you know…”

He moves closer to Nick, motions as if he were looking into Nick’s garbage pile. Nick straightens, feeling a tingle in the back of his neck shivering down his body as Greg’s warm breath warms up his skin. 

“Be close.”

Nick gulps and nods, pats a hand on Greg’s back, encouragingly, but the hand lingers. 

“Yeah.” 

He puts his other hand on Greg’s chest, pats it gently.

“But you’ll always be my Greggo, I ain’t ever letting you go.” 


	2. Random Acts of Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm entitling these with the names of the episodes that they involve! This one gets a bit, uh...lemony at the end?

_“I thought we had a relationship.” _

He couldn’t deny that his mind had spun in circles at Greg’s affirmation that what they had, whatever it was, _was _a relationship, but his heart was running rampant, trying to figure out what sort of relationship Greg had meant. Co-workers? Friends? Or more?

He had hoped Greg picked up on the signals, the way he’s been more reciprocating to Greg’s invasion of his personal space, the stolen glances from across the lab, all the times Nick lingers when picking up lab results, just to chat with him.

This was one of those moments, and Nick was rambling about the latest sports game when he gets the answer to his burning question. 

“I’m flirting with you,” Greg blurts out suddenly.

_Play it cool, Stokes, play it cool_. 

“Yeah, and?” he asks in a _much _higher voice than the one in his head. 

“A-and you’re not…flirting…back, and I thought…I just wanna make sure I’m not making things like, too weird, that you’re spending more time with the other techs 

“Wait a second, are you jealous?” 

“Fuck-yeah, I am, man! Why do you think I got so upset about you taking Archie out into the field?” 

“I, uh…I dunno, man, thought you just wanted to build up your street cred in the lab a bit, ya know? I didn’t think it was ‘cause you…wanted to…be…something more than just a buddy,” Nick licks his lips, one hand on his hip, the other slowly inching its way to Greg’s on the counter top. Their bodies are drawn slowly to each other, Nick shifting closer as the wheels of Greg’s chair slide towards him. 

Greg puts a hand in a place Nick is pretty sure would constitute as “not safe for work.”

And he would know, because they all just had a training on it last week.

Greg included.

But Nick doesn’t protest. 

“Well, I can tell you, I’m the right tool for _this job_.” 


	3. Targets of Obsession

“Hey, how you holding up?” 

“Fine, we got a lead on this warehouse, I’m heading over there now, just gotta call Kip–”

“Kip? Who’s Kip?”

“Oh, the bomb squad guy who disarmed the bomb at my house.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. Cath and Vartann are meeting us there, you in?”

Nick waves the card with Kip’s number written on it. Next to a smiley face.

And a heart. 

“You get numbers from all the guys that rescue your ass or just this one?”

“Whoa, dude! What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m just…I don’t want you to get hurt! These guys are _dangerous, _Nick!” 

“Wait a second, are you jealous?”

“Jealous, why would I be _jealous? _Of who, of Kip?” 

“You said his name, not me.” 

Greg stammers, ears burning hot red as Nick laughs and puts an arm around his shoulder, pulls him in close. Greg relaxes in the hold, though his eyes indicate he is still filled with concern.

“C’mon, G, I got a lotta faith in this guy, he saved me once, I’m sure if he needs to, he can save me again. What can possibly go wrong?”


End file.
